


Hija del sol, hija de la luna

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando dos almas unidas por el destino se encuentran, se reconocen al instante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hija del sol, hija de la luna

_Hija del Sol_ es lo primero que cruza su mente cuando abre los ojos y ve su rostro enmarcado por una aureola de cabellos dorados en los que se trenzaba la luz de un mediodía de verano, más resplandeciente que el disco brillante en lo alto del firmamento.

La hija del sol tiene la piel apenas tostada por los dedos de su padre, un claro cielo estival extendiéndose dentro de sus ojos, labios entreabiertos del color de las cerezas que se deshacen en la boca. Es delgada como un junco inclinándose sobre la ribera del río, sus dedos extendiéndose hacia su rostro, un murmullo quedo cayendo de su boca...

 

-

 

 _Hija de la Luna_ es el pensamiento que detiene todos sus otros pensamientos cuando ve la figura solitaria flotando sobre las mansas aguas del arroyo. Su vestido es un retazo de cielo nocturno y su boca en forma de corazón tiene el color de la sangre y las amapolas, su rostro es níveo como la escarcha invernal, sus largas pestañas dibujan sobras sobre sus mejillas pálidas, sus cabellos negros flotan en el agua, entremezclándose con los nenúfares y los lirios alrededor de su cabeza. Tiene las manos sobre el pecho como una estatua y flota estática sobre las aguas, como si la corriente que fluye debajo suyo no fuera suficiente para moverla.

Todo lo que ella pudiera haber estado pensando antes se desvanece en un instante. Lejos quedan sus padres, con sus ceños fruncidos y sus interminables sermones sobre el comportamiento apropiado de una dama de su posición, lejos también queda la sonrisa cómplice de Tristan al prometerle que le compraría una tarde entera de libertad si prometía comportarse en la cena. Los delicados zapatitos de satén, los cuales ha llevado en la mano durante todo el trayecto a través del bosque para que no se arruinen, resbalan de sus dedos hasta caer sobre el césped y ella se olvida de ellos, sus pies descalzos llevándola hacia el arroyo, hacia aquella fantástica criatura de sombra y agua.

Se acerca, con pasos cortos y ligeros, como si caminara en sueños y tal vez así sea, porque ha oído hablar de los círculos de las hadas y el encanto de las ninfas de los bosques y los arroyos, y sabe que lo mejor es no combatirlo, no debatirse inútilmente contra la marea. Criaturas caprichosas, quizás, las que tienen magia y luz en sus venas, pero benévolas si los mortales se muestran respetuosos con ellas. Ella no sabe más que lo que su hermano mayor le ha contado después de volver de aquellos largos viajes por tierras extrañas que siempre logran despertar su envidia y anhelo, pero no tiene motivos para desconfiar. Su hermano siempre ha cuidado de ella y siempre lo hará, por más que cuando fuera más niño le trenzara cardos en los cabellos y se riera de ella.

Sus pies alcanzan la ribera, donde la tierra se vuelve barro resbaladizo bajo sus pies, y sabe que es poco prudente inclinarse hacia delante, pero siempre hubo más coraje que prudencia dentro de su pecho y no puede apartar la vista de la belleza de aquel rostro de luz de luna y nieve, de aquellos cabellos de noche y aguas tempestuosas. Sin pensar en lo que está haciendo, extiende una mano hacia la figura sobre el arroyo, quizás para comprobar si el roce de su piel será tan frío como la escarcha...

Pero entonces la hija de la luna abre los ojos, oscuros e inconmensurables como el mar en la tormenta que ella sólo ha visto una vez y del que se ha enamorado perdidamente.

El tiempo se detiene. El viento deja de susurrar secretos a las copas de los árboles, las aguas del arroyo interrumpen su eterno fluir, el sol parece congelarse sobre su piel. Todo lo que puede ver, todo lo que puede sentir son aquellos ojos azul profundo sobre ella, un escalofrío extraño recorriéndole el cuerpo, como el toque de la magia.

Sus ojos se pierden en la mirada de la ninfa y no puede mover un solo músculo. Debería sentir miedo, tal vez, pavor de haber incurrido en la furia de una hija de la naturaleza. Pero nunca ha sido de las que se intimidan fácilmente, nunca ha sido de las doncellas que desfallecen por temor, y en cambio lo que aletea en su pecho y hace que el corazón le lata con furia no es miedo, no es aprensión sino maravilla y fascinación. La doncella del arroyo la contempla con expresión inescrutable y luego, como quien se levanta del lecho tras una noche de sueño reparador, se pone de pie... sobre las aguas.

Sus pies descalzos no se hunden en la corriente, sino que se deslizan sobre ella como si de césped se tratase. Ahora sí ella puede reaccionar y dar algunos pasos hacia atrás cuando la dríade camina sobre la superficie del arroyo hacia la orilla, la seda azul de su vestido absolutamente seca al igual que sus cabellos oscuros trenzados con nenúfares y lirios. Sus ojos de mar siguen clavados en los suyos, su cabeza inclinada a un lado en un además que podría interpretarse como curioso, sus labios rojos casi, casi curvándose en una sonrisa.

Su madre siempre le ha echado en cara que posee más valor que sentido común, y quizás tenga motivos para ello, porque sin pensarlo de sus labios barbota:

—¿Sois una ninfa?

Los labios rojos se curvan en una sonrisa inconfundible antes de dejar escapar una risa como agua de arroyo cantando sobre las piedras antes de caer en cascada.

 

-

 

Ahora que la mira bien, la hija del sol no parece una criatura extraordinaria. Su piel está tostada por el calor del verano, que ha dibujado pecas sobre su nariz aniñada y aunque su cuerpo bajo la muselina amarilla empieza a perfilarse como el de una mujer, su rostro es aún el de una muchacha que no ha abandonado sus muñecas hasta poco tiempo atrás. Sus manos son las de una dama refinada, pero sus pies revelan un gusto por andar descalzos que los delicados zapatitos de satén no dejarían sospechar. Es alta y delgada, con un porte orgulloso aunque algo desgarbado, el porte de una joven bien educada pero que ha crecido tan deprisa que aún no ha aprendido del todo qué hacer con sus brazos y piernas. Sus cabellos rubios están trenzados alrededor de su cabeza, algunos mechones rebeldes desprendiéndose para enmarcar su rostro y capturar lo rayos del sol del mediodía. Es bonita, mas no hermosa, sus rasgos demasiado fuertes, su mandíbula demasiado cuadrada para el ideal de belleza femenina, lánguida y delicada que impera en estos tiempos.

No hay nada especial en la muchacha de elegante vestido de muselina amarilla y pies descalzos, nada extraordinario en esta joven noble igual a tantas otras, tan mortal y humana como cualquiera. No hay motivo para el que haya interrumpido su ritual en el arroyo, para que haya interrumpido su conexión con el agua ( _tu elemento_ , le dijo su maestra hacia muchísimo tiempo, _tu mayor fuerza_ ), con el bosque y las piedras...

Y sin embargo, algo la despertó de su sueño, algo la llamó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, y ella nunca ha sido tan tonta como para ignorar un llamado aunque no lo comprenda.

—Soy una sacerdotisa de la Magia Arcana —responde con suavidad, y los ojos claros de la muchacha se abren aún más por la maravilla y la admiración.

Le toma un momento a la joven recordar sus modales de dama de sangre noble. Sus rodillas se doblan en una genuflexión que si bien es gentil, no es sumisa, y pese a todo logra mantener la frente alta y la voz clara y firme al decir:

—Yo pertenezco a la Casa de Anlawd de Bois.

Ella conoce el nombre, una casa noble de antigua raigambre pero escasa relevancia, ni una gota de magia en sus venas por generaciones. No es un título que merezca la atención de alguien como ella, de cuyos dedos brota el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, cuyos ojos han contemplado más de lo que esta muchacha podría atreverse siquiera a soñar...

Y sin embargo, sus ojos no pueden desprenderse de ella.

—Me llaman Nimueh —susurra, revelando uno de sus tantos nombres, pero de algún modo presiente que los nombres en este caso no tienen importancia alguna.

La muchacha —casi, casi una niña —le dedica una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Lady Igraine.

En sus ojos, Nimueh ve confirmada su sospecha de que las presentaciones eran innecesarias. Porque el nombre “Igraine de Bois” puede que no le diga nada, puede que no resuene con el eco de la magia, pero es en los ojos claros donde encuentra la respuesta, es en ellos que puede ver que su primera impresión era la correcta.

_Hija del sol conoce a la hija de la luna._

Cuando dos almas unidas por el destino se encuentran, se reconocen al instante.


End file.
